Felix Felicis
by downbyholborn
Summary: Draco didn't think it was possible for Harry to be any more annoying. He was wrong. HarryxDraco slash.


Title: Felix Felicis

Pairing: DracoxHarry

Summary: Draco didn't think it was possible for Harry to be any more annoying. He was wrong.

A/N: Any feedback is really appreciated :)

**Felix Felicis**

You had been wrong.

This wasn't something that a Malfoy would usually care to admit, yet it was true. You had honestly believed that Harry Potter could not be more annoying that he already was. He had reached his apex, his pinnacle: it was impossible to reach higher levels of annoyance than Potter. But now Harry himself had surprassed his own boundaries and was proving to be more utterly infuriating than ever. You were not in the mood for unwelcome distractions and he seemed to know it. To revel in it, almost.

You had been hurriedly returning to the common room after a visit to the owlrey, well aware that you had been longer than planned and quickening your pace to avoid being caught wandering the castle at night. Not that you cared if you were scolded by a teacher or a prefect. Of course not. Worrying about such trivial things was beneath a Slytherin. But still... better to err on the side of caution, you decided. You had almost made it back to the common room unnoticed when who should be blocking your path but the subject of your loathing, Harry Potter. He had been standing there, grinning like the utter moron he so clearly was. You had tried to move past him but he kept stepping in front and, when you drew your wand to get it over with and blast him out of the way, he inexplicably stole your wand without any trouble. You still cannot understand that, how he managed to take a wand so quickly, and from an expert dueller like yourself nonetheless.

And now you were stuck here, still staring at that infuriating grin plastered across his face. Attempts at darting past the Gryffindor were proving futile, so you adopted another approach. Not letting it show that Harry was getting the better of your temper, you put on an air of disinterest. Carefully watching the dark haired wizard, you shrugged your shoulders and leant against the wall.

"Fine. I'm happy to stay here" you said nonchanantly. Harry's grin grew wider.

"That's fantastic!" he replied cheerily. Surprisingly, you struggled to find a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was acting madder than usual and you began to wonder if he'd suffered some sort of mental breakdown. Your eyes followed his movements as he walked over to you and raised one hand to rest on your cheek. You quickly slapped it away.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Potter?" you asked, panicked. This had to be a set up by those bloody Gryffindors. Try to scare Draco Malfoy as much as possible. You looked at Harry: the little twerp was still grinning broadly.

"I'm trying to kiss you" he stated, his tone so matter-of-fact as to imply that such intentions were obvious and entirely acceptable. Which of course they weren't. Your stomach swirled involuntarily. It was, unfortunately, an image that had crossed your mind before, and much more besides - but that was completely irrelevant. People always have that one ridiculous, absurd, bizarre fantasy don't they? Just because you had once - well, a few times - thought about Harry in _that_ way didn't mean anything. No, it didn't. It would make it a lot easier for you to stick to that belief if your heart wasn't pounding so hard.

"I'm going to try and kiss you again. You should probably let me this time" Harry said, speaking as though it was a totally normal suggestion. Despite the terrifying reality of what was about to happen, you found yourself unable to move. The smarmy git must have put some sort of binding spell on you. Without using a wand. No, that was ludicrous: Potter was a total dunce, there's no way he could master wandless magic at sixteen. Yet for an apparantly unclear reason, you stayed propped against the wall and let him kiss you.

It was certainly a strange sensation. You had never kissed a boy before - to be honest, you hadn't really kissed that many girls before. It was proving to be a not entirely displeasureable experience. You felt his hands rest on your hips as he deepened the kiss. Your arms hung limply at your sides, not encouraging his ministrations but definitely doing nothing to stop them either. He pulled away and, embarassingly, you found yourself tilting your head forward to try to prolong the kiss. Your eyes fluttered open to see Harry watching you. That idiotic look still covered his face.

"Why did you -" you sputtered, finally regaining the ability to think for yourself again.

"Felix told me it would be a good idea" Harry replied with a short shrug. He smiled at you, offering no further explanation. Yep, Potter was as categorically annoying as ever. But that didn't stop you from letting him draw you in for a second kiss.


End file.
